


Strange Comforts

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Near the end of the war, Jack and Miranda meet for drinks and to bare their fears.Pairing: Jack/Miranda LawsonPrompt: Fear
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Strange Comforts

Hopes and dreams had come earlier in the evening, after pleasantries but before the whisky had bestowed its kind numbness upon them. And so, in what they would later realize was the last week of the Reaper War, they turned to fears.

“So, what scares you the most, Princess?”

“That you ask?” Miranda snorted. “Cerberus wreaking havoc, Reapers killing millions: not to mention at any moment the Alliance might decide to try me as a terrorist?”

“I asked, didn’t I? Put those perfect brain cells to use.” Miranda winced; but was that a bite of the tongue? From _Jack_? 

“I used to say ‘my father,’ but having killed him…” Miranda shrugged and swirled the drink in her glass, watching the slow drip of the liquor down its walls. “I suppose I’m afraid of wasting my life. In the middle of the greatest war in history, and I’m tracking down one woman. Look at you! You’re an instructor at a top biotic academy, training brilliant students for the war effort.”

Now it was Jack’s turn for a derisive laugh. “Yeah, and you wound up uncovering a Cerberus plot and giving Shepard the lead to find the Illusive Man’s HQ. Meanwhile, I can’t even keep my kids safe - Shepard has to bail me out again.” 

“If everyone who owed Shepard their life broke down, the whole galaxy would drown in self-pity,” Miranda reminded her, placing a gloved hand over Jack’s fingers, quieting their frustrated tapping. 

“Guess we’re doing a good enough job of that on our own.” Jack stood and paced back and forth before plopping down next to Miranda on the loveseat. “I just...I just want to be next to someone, okay? Promise you won’t be weird about this?”

Miranda was so stunned by the open admission that she didn’t say anything at first. Instead, her arm snaked involuntarily around the slightly-built biotic; she marveled at the heat she radiated. “I promise,” she said at last. It wouldn’t be weird if they just...drifted off to sleep like this? Together? Would it? 

_I really hope not_ , Miranda thought, and pulled Jack a little closer.


End file.
